Teach me to love again
by Tourn
Summary: An abused girl is manipulated by Hydra, put in an aslyum and finds herself in contact with Xavier, how do these people change her ways and teach her that violence and killing isn't the only thing in the world.
1. How it all started

Sorry I got this story idea and I had to write it. I know I am working on the O/c story but I'm having a writer's block at the moment so I'm writing this story. It's about my character Eve PS this is about the second time I put this up. You don't find any mistakes until after you post them I you find them, sorry.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Eve.  
  
Lake Stevens, Washington.  
  
"EVE, WAKE UP!" yelled a sarcastically witty math teacher by the name of Mrs. Witlinger. "Are you day dreaming again?"  
  
She was now the center of attention for the whole class. Everyone who was working silently at his or her desks were now looking up at Eve.  
  
"I'm done with my work, and I am already passing this class with and A," she said trying not to look embarrassed.  
  
"I was just kidding. You know I was just picking on you as always," Mrs. Witlinger said.  
  
"Thanks," Eve muttered sarcastically. Eve then looked up to see her boyfriend look at her then quickly back at his work. Eve then had a confused look on her face but she went back to daydreaming.  
  
Eve was in 12 ½ years old Mexican girl that was in the 7th grade. She had medium length brown hair and big brown eyes. She was a tomboy/wanna-be prep, but you couldn't blame her. Most of her life she had no friends and all she wanted was to fit in. She was one of the youngest of her friends and one of the shortest. She stood at 4ft 9in. She didn't care; she had a boyfriend and loved him very much. He was the reason she forgets about her parents and how it is at home. She was wearing a blue shirt that said US Heartbreaker on it, a pair of blue shiny pants and white tennis shoes.  
  
They bell rang and everyone got there stuff and started to leave. Eve was the first to get packed. She waited for her boyfriend at the back of the room so they could walk to the buses together. They walked down the little concrete sidewalk. Eve was confused. He didn't put his arm around her like he always did.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked him. He didn't say anything, he just handed her a note and left. She stopped and read it. This is what it said:  
  
Eve, I really like you but I just want to be friends. I liked it when it wasn't so awkward, when we could talk about anything. I just don't want a girlfriend right now. I still love you Love Always CJ  
  
She crumpled the note and put it in her pocket. She walked on the bus were her best friend Felicia was saving her a spot like always. Felicia knew there was something wrong with her best friend.  
  
"What's wrong hun?" she asked. Eve took the crumpled note out of her pocket and gave it to her. Felicia read it and hugged Eve.  
  
"I'm sorry Evey." She said.  
  
"Yeah, me too." Eve said forcing herself not to cry.  
  
"Um Eve, I have some more bad news. I'm moving tomorrow morning. My sister Alicia got a job in Helena, Montana and we both have to move." She said. Eve put her hands on her forehead. "Are you going to be okay?"  
  
"I hope so." Eve replied.  
  
When Eve got home, she noticed the house was a total mess. Moldy food on the table, dirty dishes everywhere, and what seemed a million bottles of booze that her parents had left. She quickly got the work, cleaning and cooking dinner. When her two sisters and two brothers got home, she fed them. Later she helped Lily and John on their homework and gave Tabitha and Patrick a bath. Lily was 7, John was 10, Tabitha was 5, and little Patrick was 2. She tucked them all into bed and read them a story. They all shared one room. She then went to the living room to finish her homework. She had just finished her English homework when her parents came home drunk as hell. She quickly picked up her things and left for her room.  
  
"Where's are food!" her drunken mother yelled.  
  
"On the stove." She answered. "I'm going to bed."  
  
"Yeah, go to sleep, Buena para nada, (good for nothing)." Her dad grumbled. He was at the drunken stage where he couldn't even read a sentence. "He then noticed a repot card, he knew it was a report card because of the color of blue it was. He couldn't read what it said so he made things up in his head what it could be.  
  
"Eve, get your ass out here!" he yelled. Eve quickly ran out to see what her parents wanted. "What is this?" he demanded.  
  
"It's my report card. I did better this semester, no C's, just four A's and two B's." she said.  
  
"LIER! It's says here your stupid, that you're a idiota, una maldeta Buena para nada!" ( Idiot, damn good for nothing) he spat. She quickly stared to walk back when he took his belt off. She started to run but he grabbed her by the hair and threw her on the cold concrete floor where she skid her knees.  
  
"Oh no, not again," she thought. He then wiped her across the back. She tried to get up but he hit her and made her fall back down. She dared not to scream. She couldn't afford letting her brothers and sisters she her like this. She managed to turn on her back but the cuts on her back stung when she was on top of them. He started hitting her on her stomach and sides. He then picked her up by her shirt and slapped her across her face. Her lip was bleeding. He threw her to the ground .He then threw the report card at her. She slowly lifted her head to look at it. Some of the blood form her lip dripped on it. Four A's and two B's, just like she said.  
  
"Thanks for the fucking beating dad." She thought. She had trouble getting up but she saw little Tabitha walk out with her old bunny and blanket.  
  
"What's going on Evey?" She asked innocently. Eve quickly regained her strength and quickly ran to Tabitha and carried her to her room before her dad could touch her. She put her to bed again.  
  
"Go to sleep Tabby." She said to her quietly. She quickly pulled off her shirt and her pants off. They were covered in blood. She looked in her mirror. She was standing there in her black bra and underwear, blood coming form her wounds. She opened her drawer. And grabbed some bandages and wrapped her arms and waist with them. She still forced herself not to cry. She quickly put her pajamas on. Little Tabitha still hadn't gone to sleep.  
  
"What happened Evey?" she asked.  
  
"Well, you know El Diablo? The devil?" she asked her. The little girl nodded. "Well, he sent a monster to hurt me but I had to stay strong and keep believing in God. We all do. As long as you are a good girl nothing will happen ok."  
  
"I'll be good I promise. But is the monster still here?" she asked scared.  
  
"Yes, but I won't let anything bad happen to you." she said tucking her in. She knew she couldn't be able to sleep so she climbed out of the window. She ran as fast a she could to Felicia's house. She tapped on her door; she knew they were awake since they had a lot to pack. Felicia and Alicia both answered the door.  
  
"He did it again didn't he?" she asked knowing what happened. Eve only nodded. She then sat on her couch.  
  
"I have to get the fuck out of here. Or the kids at least. I was thinking of running away but I can't leave them with that monster." She said. Then it came to Eve. "Can you take them? Take them to Montana with you. I have money. Take them with you!"  
  
"I don't know." Said Alicia.  
  
"Please, they are good kids. They don't deserve this."  
  
"What about you?" asked Felicia.  
  
"I'll catch up with you guys. Please!" Eve was begging at this point.  
  
"Alright. We will take them, just promise you'll be ok." Said Alicia.  
  
"I promise." She hugged them both and ran back to her house.  
  
She quickly locked the door and grabbed her money that was under her bed. She grabbed two suitcases and put all her little brothers and sisters clothes and thing in them. She quickly emptied out their backpacks and put more of their things in them. She woke up Lily and John telling them to get their coats and shoes on. She quickly put Tabitha's shoes and coat on while she was still sleeping. She then took Patrick out of crib and put his shoes and coat on him. She then woke up Tabitha. She gave them all their back packs and things. She quietly helped them all out the window handing them the suitcases after them. She then got out and they started to walk down the road the Felicia's house. She knocked on the door. No answer. She went over to the garage were they were waiting for them.  
  
"Here are their things. John is allergic to dust and pollen, Lily needs help on her math, and Tabitha and Patrick's favorite bed time story is the Little Engine That Could."  
  
"Don't worry, we'll take good care of them." Alicia assured her.  
  
"What are we doing Evey?" asked John.  
  
"You guys are going away for a while. I will be with you soon. Be good and do everything Felicia and Alicia tell you too okay." Eve explained with them in a shaky voice.  
  
"When will you be coming with us?" asked Felicia.  
  
"I'll be leaving this weekend. My parents disappear on weekends so it will be easier." She answered. Eve loaded the kids onto the van and gave them a final hug and kiss. "Be good you guys and John and Lily, take care of your brothers and sisters." They both nodded. She then closed the door of the van.  
  
"Alicia, I have 3 thousand dollars that I have been saving up. I will give you 1thousand 5 hundred for the kids. And one more thing, if I don't come then it's either because I found someone that can help us or, because I-I'm dead."  
  
Felicia and Alicia's eyes widened. "I have to go." She hugged them and ran back home.  
  
The next day  
  
It was 6th period and the bell had rung. Eve quickly got up and left. Her friend Nick came up to her.  
  
"Aren't you going to the dance?" he asked.  
  
"What? I forgot. Umm." Eve wasn't sure if should go. She remembered that her parents would be home early to pick up their things so they can disappear for the weekend and she didn't want to see them.  
  
"Yeah, ok." She answered.  
  
At the dance  
  
Eve was standing in the corner of the dance room waiting for her parents to leave. She looked at her watch. 2:48. "They leave at 4:10,"she thought. Just then, her friend Sarah and her boyfriend Nolan can up to her.  
  
"Eve, we need to show you something." Sarah said sternly. Eve was confused but she went with them.  
  
"What was it that you need to show me?" Eve asked confused. Nolan then pointed over to her ex-boyfriend CJ and her friend Tina. They were making out.  
  
"CJ!" she screamed. He immediately stopped kissing Tina. "You and my friend Tina? You said you didn't want a girlfriend."  
  
"I said I didn't want you as a girlfriend." He said.  
  
That's what it took. A single tear slid down Eve's face. Her eyes turned blue on top of silver and her hands started shaking. All of a sudden she was floating and light bluish, greenish, blackish beams came out of her hands, destroying anything it touched. Everyone ran out of the cafeteria. She was filled with rage. She was crying. She then realized what had been happening. "I'm flying?" she thought.  
  
Meanwhile at Hydra base  
  
"Viper. We have site of a new mutant." Said a solder.  
  
"What are her sates?" asked a woman with green hair and lips, presumably Viper.  
  
"Name: Eve Morgan, Age: 12 ½, Race: Mexican, Powers: Flight and nuclear bombs." Replied another solder.  
  
"She'll be perfect. Bring her to me." said Viper with and evil smile on her face.  
  
Back at the Middle school  
  
Eve had finally stopped the weird beams and bombs. She then fell on the floor. She then rubbed her eyes. When she opened them they were her natural brown. Police then surrounded her pointing guns at her.  
  
"Your under arrest Mutie!" yelled one of the cops.  
  
"That's what I am, a mutant?" She thought. She then got a head ach and started praying that it was all a dream. All of a sudden her hands lifted themselves up and released a wave of radiation killing the police.  
  
"Oh my God, I'm a monster." She whispered. She ran out of the school threw the back entrance. She wasn't a good runner plus her wounds form last night hurt her but she ran as fast as she could.  
  
At her house  
  
"Are you saying that our daughter is a mutant?" said Eve's father.  
  
"Yes, we are willing to take her off your hands. We will pay you 1 million dollars for her." Said one solder. Eve's parents looked at each other grinning greedily.  
  
"You have a deal." Said Eve's mother. At that moment Eve came running in. She saw her parents and the solders.  
  
"We have a present for you dear." Her mother said. "We just sold you to these fine gentlemen. You are going to be apart of the army."  
  
"You sold me?!" Eve said pissed off.  
  
"Yeah, for 1 million dollars. Your mother and me are going to Vegas thanks to you." said her dad.  
  
"I fucking hate you. And I'm not going anywhere." Eve tried to use her powers and only mange shooting a bomb at her mom and dad. They didn't die but they were hurt. She tried shooting the solders but one took out a tranquilizer gun and shot her. She fell to the ground. They had poured gasoline all over the house and one of them lit a match. She was still somewhat awake to see that one of them shot both of her parents making sure they were dead.  
  
"They are going to hell, God forgive them, and forgive me, for being happy that they are dead." She mumbled. One of the solders picked her up and carried her over his shoulders like a dead dear. A helicopter had landed in front of the house. The 2 solders bored it.  
  
"Is that her?" Viper asked.  
  
"Yes, she was easy to take out, she doesn't know how to use her powers yet." "Good. That way she will be easier to manipulate."  
  
Hours later at The Hydra base  
  
Eve woke up in a cold cell. She tried to get out but an electrical field protected the bars. She touched it and yelped.  
  
"Damn you to hell!"  
  
At that moment Viper came in. "Well it seems that Atomic here finally woke up." Viper said.  
  
"First of all bitch, My name is Eve, second of all, what the hell am I doing here?!" Eve demanded.  
  
"Atomic is a code name we gave you. Do you know what you are? You're a mutant. A mutant with amazing powers. You can create nuclear explosions, atomic bombs, radiation waves, and atomic rays. You are a very powerful individual. We can teach you to control your powers so we won't have a repeat of what happened at your school. Stay with us for a while, we teach you how to control your powers and in return you will go on a few missions for us. When you are capable of going back into the real world you will go and live the rest of your life happy. Do we have a deal?" Viper said turning of the electrical shield and extending her hand out.  
  
Eve took her hand and shook it. "But I don't want to be called Atomic."  
  
"Then what do you want to be called then?" asked Viper.  
  
Eve looked at her tattered up body a noticed a tourniquet she put on last night. "My code name is Tourniquet."  
  
"Very well, on with the procedure." Viper said to some solders."  
  
"What are you going to do?" asked Eve nervously.  
  
"We are just going to take you to a doctor that is going to test your powers and mind." Lied Viper.  
  
They took Eve to a hospital looking room. They lied Eve down and connected a metal helmet on her head.  
  
"This won't hurt a bit." The doctor assured her.  
  
A loud sound was heard and boom. Everything was blank. Eve then got up rubbing her head.  
  
"So Tourniquet, how are you feeling."  
  
"I don't remember anything. Who am I, what am I-?"  
  
"Don't worry, your name is Tourniquet and you work for us, Hydra. We are your family. You have been here all your life and we are going to start training. Guards, take her the training room. She will start learning how to use her powers." Viper said.  
  
"I don't understand." Tourniquet said.  
  
"Let me put it to you this way" Viper said, "You belong to Hydra now, and you do what we say now. You will learn, train, fight, and most importantly, kill."  
  
Well I hope you liked it. It took me a while to write. I think I am ready to keep writing on my other stories. Thanks and please review. 


	2. From Hydra to nut house to a weird coupl...

Ok, chapter 2. Again Sorry for any mistakes, and I send a special thanks to Elizabeth Mui for helping me out on this. Also, I was thinking about adding some more changes to the first chapter so yeah.  
  
Disclaimer- I own nothing but Eve.  
  
"Tourniquet, this is an easy mission. At my command, you will bomb the base, giving our men a chance to enter the jail and retrieve our lost co- operatives." Viper explained. Tourniquet nodded.  
  
It had been eight months since Eve AKA Tourniquet had joined Hydra. Eight months since she sent her brothers and sisters away. Eight months since her parents were killed. Eight months since she got her memory erased.  
  
She had learned to use her powers well. She could fly, throw nuclear bombs, send poisoned radiation waves, and shoot nuclear beams from her hands with ease. She was almost unstoppable. With all emotion erased from her mind, she was the ultimate human bomb.  
  
She was wearing a black and dark blue Hydra uniform. It was just like X23's but with a dark blue shirt instead of green.  
  
Tourniquet slowly flew towards direction of the base. She turned on her earpiece, waiting for Hydra's orders.   
  
"On my mark... NOW!" Hydra ordered.  
  
"Here goes nothing." She thought. Tourniquet started throwing her many bluish greenish blackish bombs at the base. They all exploded, causing the roof of the base to collapse.  
  
"Kill anyone that comes out of there alive!" Viper ordered.  
  
She flew in closer, into the slowly burning building. She liked fire; it was like magic calling out to her, slowly entrancing her. She took out a knife and pulled up her left sleeve, adding a new cut to the many already there. As the pain suddenly coursed through her body, she snapped out of her reverie and reached her senses.  
  
"Oh yeah, kill the survivors." She said. She started forward but was hit on the head with a piece of the falling roof. She almost passed out but she forced herself to get out of there. Slowly she started flying away, passing out only 80 feet from the Hydra base.  
  
A few hours later  
  
When she woke up, she found that her head was bandaged up. All of a sudden, a stream of memories flew threw her head. 'What the hell?' she thought. She had remembered the most important parts of her life. But most importantly, she remembered that she was Eve.  
  
Viper stormed in, pissed as hell. "What do you think you were doing?! You were supposed to kill all the survivors! This was an easy mission!" she screamed.   
  
Eve turned to look at her. She then remembered everything.  
  
"Tourniquet! Listen to me!" Viper ordered.  
  
She then pulled Viper up by her shirt collar. "My name is Eve!" she retaliated, throwing Viper back into the electrical machines causing the chemicals from the machines to spill all over her. Eve only smiled.  
  
The doctors began running away like little cowards as Viper screamed bloody murder. Two guards came rushing in with tranquilizers but Eve shot out a wave of radiation killing them both. She then created a bomb and threw it at nearby wall, which luckily for her, led directly outside. She then flew as fast as she could out of there. She didn't know where she was. All she could remember was living in Washington and something to do with four little kids. She was happy she was free but she knew that Hydra would hunt her down.  
  
After flying around for a few hours, she got tired and stopped at a 7 Eleven. She walked in to notice an 18-year-old guy at the counter. She remembered she didn't have any money and was still in her training clothes. She then went behind the counter without permission and took the fist aid kit. The guy behind the counter just stood, staring. She then went into the bathroom.  
  
Eve hadn't seen herself in a mirror for about eight months now. She took the tweezers and plucked her eyebrows. She then cut the sleeves of her shirt, huge holes at the knees of her pants, and the fingers off her gloves. She then took her knotted and frizzy hair out of the messy ponytail it was in and began to cut it. Her hair, which was once up to her waist, was now cut above her jaw line. She left her bangs intact that fell two inches past her jaw line. Eve then left the bathroom returned the first aid kit to the cashier. He was still a bit confused.  
  
"Thanks. Hey, can you help me out?" she asked the guy. "I haven't eaten anything for a long time and I don't have any money, so can you-"  
  
"I'm sorry miss, but I can't do that," he interrupted.  
  
"Ok then, but you just got Tourniquet mad," she smiled.  
  
"Who's Tourniquet?" the man asked, a bit nervously.   
  
Eve laughed. Her friends and her used to pretend they were crazy and had imaginary friends, just for laughs.  
  
"Oh, Tourniquet gets mad. When she gets mad, she escapes and I can't control her." Eve leaned into the counter, trying to scare the man. She then made her eyes turn ice blue on silver and made many of her little bombs started exploding around them. The guy so got freaked out, he ran out of the store.  
  
'Being crazy sure had its benefits.' she thought. She began to raid the refrigerators. She reached for the ice cream sandwiches. "Damn, I haven't had one if these in a long time." She ate two boxes of the twelve-pack sandwiches. When she had just finished her third bag of Corn Nuts, trucks from an asylum came.  
  
"Come out," said one of the doctors. "We know you're in there. Don't be afraid; we are here to help you."  
  
'Just great.' Eve thought. 'Wait. I can hide out with them now until I know what to do. I just won't tell them who I really am. Then Hydra won't be able to find me.'  
  
Eve sauntered out. "Hi everybody!" she said, acting all hyper, "Will you be the fathers of my love children?"  
  
'God I hope this works,' she thought. 'I sound so pathetic.'  
  
One of the doctors approached her and said to her, "We. Are. Your. Friends. We. Are. Here. To. Help. You. Little. Girl. What. Is. Your. Name?"  
  
'I'm crazy, not mentally challenged, you dumb shit.' She thought, 'Ok, then. Let the fun begin.'  
  
She began to sniffle. "My name is Annie... I don't remember a lot. I remember that I was with the monster... but these bad men killed him and the witch. They took me and I had to hurt people or they wouldn't feed me," she sobbed.  
  
"Don't worry. If you stay with us, we'll help you and feed you. And we'll never let the bad men come and hurt you anymore. Here, put on this nice white coat, it will help protect you from the bad men," replied a doctor.  
  
"Yay!" Eve cheered, inwardly groaning. How lame could you get? A nice white coat? Puh-lease. Could that have screamed 'straitjacket' any louder?  
  
They loaded her into the back of the truck. She looked through the little barred window, at the men in the front seats.  
  
"Are we going to the land of the magic white coats?" Eve asked innocently. The driver started going faster. Eve laughed inside. It was going to be fun bugging the shit out of them.  
  
"Hey, do you guys know that Oprah is actually a man who thinks he's a horse who thinks he's a penguin? Speaking of penguins, the penguins steal my sanity one by one. I think they are neat. I once saw a penguin trip another penguin and-"  
  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" yelled the driver.  
  
"Make me! You're one of them! You're the penguin Satan sent to come and hurt me!" she started screaming, "And then you'll be sorry because Tourniquet will get mad and I can't control her!"  
  
At that, the man riding shotgun took out a tranquilizer gun and shot her.  
  
"That oughta shut her up," snickered the driver.  
  
"You guys are no fun. Go to hell!" she managed to spit out before passing out.  
  
At the asylum  
  
Eve was sitting in white room, wearing with her nice white coat. She looked up to see some doctors coming in. 'Time to have some more fun...'  
  
She stood up and walked up to the youngest one that looked to be 20 years old. He appeared to be a doctor in training. All the doctors gasped. She went face to face with him, inches away from a kiss when,  
  
"Oh sick!!" the young doctor yelled.  
  
She had stuck her tongue out and spat in his face like a little kid. Out of instinct, the guards had shot another tranquilizer dart at her.  
  
"What is it with tranquilizers and you people?" she bit out, before passing out.  
  
A a year later  
  
'OK, I'm still at the asylum and Hydra hasn't found me, always a good thing. But I've used up all my tricks, and quite frankly, this shit is getting boring.' Eve thought.  
  
At that moment, the doctors walked in. They still didn't know Eve was a mutant and they still thought her name was Annie.  
  
"Annie, we are going to take you to another home now. Don't worry, you'll make plenty of new friends there," said her usual doctor, Dr. Philips.  
  
"You know what Doctor." Eve began, "I'm not insane; I just acted like this so the people that were after me wouldn't find me. I am a mutant. My real name is Eve and I also am known as Tourniquet. If you will please do me a favor and let me go, no one will get hurt," she said.  
  
"Oh, you're just scared of moving." he replied as he reached for his sedating needle. "Now don't worry, this will make you feel all better."   
  
Eve smiled. Using her powers, she managed to free her arms by blowing the buckles off her strait jacket. Her eyes turned ice blue on silver as she floated up.  
  
"This is what happens when people don't listen to me! They either get hurt, or if they're lucky... they DIE!" She created a bomb and threw it in front of the doctors making them fall back. She made another one and threw it at the ceiling, exploding on impact. She flew away, again not knowing where she was or where to go.  
  
After two hours of flying, she turned around to see if anyone was chasing her. Unfortunately, this meant she didn't notice the tree that she gracefully collided into headfirst.  
  
"Damn you to hell, Eve!" she cursed herself as she fell to the ground. She slowly got up and put her hand to her head. "Great, I'm bleeding," she said. "And I'm talking to myself. Shit. I've been spending too much time at that asylum."  
  
Eve slowly walked around. She noticed she was in a park. There were little kids screaming and running about. By now her head felt like spontaneously combusting and the little screaming hellions weren't helping. She kept on walking; nobody seemed to notice her. She had gotten to a small hill, where she saw a young couple arguing near the stream at the bottom. They looked kind of cute together: the curvy auburn haired girl with white bangs and a definite Mississippi accent (as if no one could tell by her screaming) and the smirking Cajun in trench coat and shades, but this was not the time for that. They suddenly stopped arguing and looked up.  
  
"You two mind helping a girl out?" she mumbled before passing out. Eve fell and rolled down the hill, bumping into the southern girl.  
  
"What's wrong with her, Rogue?" the Cajun asked worriedly, using the girl's given name for once.  
  
"She cracked her head opened! We need to take her to the institute! Hank can help her. Don't just stand there; Help me pick her up!" Rogue cried.  
  
"Whatever you want, chere." Remy grinned, helping her pick up the unconscious girl. 


End file.
